


Calico Skies

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: A Mystrade Playlist [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Soft Smut Sunday, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Sundays are Greg's favorite day of the week.





	Calico Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Soft Smut Sunday on Tumblr. One could consider this a continuation of A Sky Full Of Stars.

Greg lay in bed smiling. He could hear Mycroft in the bathroom using the facilities, washing his hands, blowing his nose, all those things he did in the morning. Greg was happy, because it was Sunday and Mycroft was going to come back to bed. He was going to come back to Greg. Mycroft exited the en suite and Greg lifted the duvet.

 

“C’mere love,” he invited.

 

Mycroft smiled as he slipped off his robe. He crawled back in, to be wrapped up in Greg’s arms. He’d gotten chilly in his short time out of bed.

 

Greg kissed his lover as he pulled him tight against him. “You’re cold.” Greg murmured.

 

“Mmm, you’re warm.” Mycroft returned the kiss.

 

“You taste minty.” Greg pulled back.

 

“Brushed my teeth.”

 

“Should I?”

 

“No.” Mycroft pressed his mouth insistently against his partner’s, slipping his tongue inside, demonstrating his complete lack of care about Greg’s dental hygiene.

 

Greg could feel his cock grow hard and warm as it pressed against Mycroft’s soft thigh. There was dampness on Greg’s hip from the pre-cum leaking from his partner’s prick. Greg groaned as he rubbed against Mycroft’s leg.

 

Mycroft moved off Greg’s mouth and nibbled along Greg’s jaw. “More?”

 

Greg arched back hanging on to Mycroft’s shoulders. He pushed his hot erection more firmly against his lover. “Oh… yes…”

 

Mycroft shifted and aligned their cocks.

 

“Ah… lube… “ Greg rolled and Mycroft followed. With a free hand, he found the bottle. Mycroft lifted up and Greg squeezed a liberal amount between them.

 

Mycroft slid a hand between them, wrapping his long fingers around their pricks. He hissed with pleasure.

 

Greg tossed the lube bottle aside and reached up to cradle Mycroft’s face. He gazed at his partner’s closed eyes and freckled brow. Mycroft’s eyes blinked open. His blue irises were nearly gone, swallowed by blown pupils.

 

Caressing Mycroft’s stubbly cheeks with his thumbs, Greg tried to speak. “I… oh god…” His lover’s firm long strokes made him feel tight and lit his cock on fire along its entire length. “Beautiful… Jesus…” Greg gave up. He stretched up to kiss Mycroft. As their lips met, Greg’s toes curled and he thrust up with a strangled cry. His release filled him then burst forth.

 

He flopped back feeling boneless and felt Mycroft continue to stroke their pricks. Greg caught a glimpse of a pleased grin before his lover’s face contorted. Mycroft panted and moaned. Warm cum spattered between them. Mycroft collapsed heavily on Greg.

 

Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft and held him close. He murmured sweet nothings and praise. Greg wanted to hold Mycroft all morning, all day, forever. 

 

Mycroft made a pleased noise and snuggled into Greg’s embrace. They rested together for a moment. Then he mumbled into Greg’s neck. “Gregory?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“I want…” Mycroft trailed off.

 

“Anything, My. It’s yours.”

 

“May we have pancakes for breakfast?”

 

Greg grinned. He definitely loved Sundays.


End file.
